A New Kind Of Warmth
by PickleBlossom27
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's relationship develops as Nessie gets older... Yeah, my summaries and titles suck, but trust me, this is some GOOD reading... mabe some later lemons ... IDK yet. Mostly good grammar, maybe a few mistakes, but definetly not too many
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a one-shot about Jacob and Renesmee. She's like thirteen, as far as mentality and appearance go, but it's only been like five or six years since she was born. (I'm not sure exactly how old she'd be, sorry, that's just my guesstimate. Just go along with it, the actual number isn't that important)

Nope, not rich enough to own it. Just the plot, as always.

Please, please, please review!

Jacob P.O.V.

"

"Edward, I think she's ready. Please?" I pleaded, with real agony. "No," he simply stated, looking at me with a coldness I hadn't seen since he first found out I had Imprinted with Nessie. "You know, you should be happy that I came to you to begin with. I could've gone ahead and done it, without telling you. But, since she's _your _

daughter, I decided to come ask you for your blessing." He snarled, "You just didn't want me to rip your head off, mongrel."

I snorted_. You wouldn't have, anyway,_ I thought, _You know how much it would hurt her if you did. She'd be devastated, and she'd never forgive you. You'd actually hurt her more than you'd hurt me, because it would be like she was dying on the inside, but she'd have to live through it._

He sighed, and I looked into his eyes. I thought I'd see hatred, even though we'd actually been friends for the past few years, but instead I saw agony. Agony, just like I was feeling. He sighed, "You're right, Jacob. I wouldn't, even if I did know that it wouldn't hurt Renesmee, or Bella, or anyone else. I wouldn't, because we've been through too much together, we've been fighting on the same side for too long, and there's a connection there."

I knew he had a point, but why wouldn't he let me kiss Renesmee? He knew there'd never be anyone else, for either of us. It's not like commitment was a problem, and there's no chance of me hurting her. "I know," he said. "But you've got to understand how hard this is for us. It's not just me, it's Bella, too." I thought they were over this aversion to our Imprint. "No, not the part about you and Renesmee, we agree that there could never be anyone better for her. The part that's bothering us is the fact that she's basically a teen, even though she was born only a few years ago. She's still our baby girl."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know. It's hard on me too, you know. It scares me to death, sometimes. I love her just as much as you guys." Edward's face softened a little, "Thanks," he whispered so quietly, that even with my awesome hearing, I thought it was the wind at first. He continued in the same unnecessary breath, "For at least listening to my side of this. I know I can't stop you, anyway, but it's cool to know you took us into consideration."

I was about to reply, when I heard Bella's car pull into the Cullen's garage. She, Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie had been shopping again. "I want you to discuss this with Bella, too, if you don't mind." he said, just as they walked in, but quiet enough that the others didn't hear.

Bella and Nessie were at our sides in an instant, Renesmee throwing herself into me for a hug while her parents shared a quick kiss. She put her hand on my face, and I saw us at my place, splashing around in the ocean. I looked over her head at Edward and he nodded. "Um, Nessie, can you come help me sort out all the clothes we bought?" Alice asked. Her powers had developed more fully recently, and now she could kinda see us wolves and Nessie a little better, though it was still really hazy. She had probably seen our conversation, and was trying to give us some time to have it.

Renesmee pulled back, so she could see my face. Knowing she was as reluctant to leave my side as I was hers, I whispered in her ear, "Go ahead. It'll only take about ten minutes, and I have to finish talking over something with your father, anyway. Then, I'll drive you out to Billy's." She smiled and nodded, then turned to walk out with Alice.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Bella asked "So why is Alice trying to distract Renesmee?" I chuckled, and looked around to see if Rosalie was still there. I didn't exactly want to discuss this with her, but she'd already left, anyway. "Well," said Edward, "Jacob and I have been discussing a very interesting topic this afternoon." Bella's brows rose in question, above her golden eyes. "Her first kiss," he continued.

I studied their faces, Bella certainly didn't look very happy. She didn't look mad, just worried. Before she could get all wound up, I said "I know everything's going by really fast, and, believe me, I'm as worried as you about her growth, but I think she's ready for this."

The three of us stood there motionless, for a minute or so, when she slowly nodded, "No sex, right?" she asked, her voice and face totally stern. I frowned, this was shocking. "Of course not, Bella! She's definitely not ready for that yet. And I would never ever push her, anyway."

Like Edward, her face softened too. "I know you wouldn't," she whispered, "Take care of my baby. Be safe, and make sure she's in bed by one. She can sleep over at Billy's if that's what you guys decide." I sighed in relief, "Thanks,"

Just at that moment, Alice and Nessie came back down the stairs, Nessie carrying a small bundle. She gave her parents and Alice a hug, then walked over to me, slipping her small hand into mine. "Ready?" I asked. "Yeah," and with a quick wave to everyone, we were out the door.

She climbed into my truck, and we drove off. "So," I asked, "What did ya buy today?" A small grin tugged at her lips, "I got a few new pairs of jeans, and a couple of shirts that Alice approved. She and Mom went off and picked out a new dress and bathing suit for me, while Aunt Rose and I bought your Christmas present. Just the normal stuff, I haven't seen the dress or swimsuit yet, but the swimsuit's in here," she gestured to the bag.

I smirked at her, "So what am I getting for Christmas?" I asked, teasing her. She play smacked my arm, "Like I'm telling you! Dad and Alice both know what I got them, I need someone to be surprised!"

"Fine, so are we going swimming tonight?" She nodded, "Can we go in and see Billy first? I needa change, too." I pulled into the driveway, "Yeah," I said, then turned off the truck and jumped out. She met me in front of the truck, and put her arm around my back. He met us at the front door, ecstasy showing at the sight of Nessie. "Hey, Billy!" she called. A grin broke across his face; she hadn't been over here in a week. We let go of each other so she could lean down and give him a hug. "Charlie's on his way to come pick me up to watch the Mariners game," he told me. "Want me to leave the house unlocked?" I nodded, just as Charlie's Cruiser pulled up. We waved at them, and walked on inside, closing the door behind us.

Nessie patted my hand, "I'll just take a minute," she said, excitement filling her deep chocolate eyes. I smiled as she turned and walked to my room, her curls bouncing down her back. The door clicked, and I just stood there, waiting. I was going to kiss her tonight; Edward and Bella had basically given me permission, and I'd just waited too long. It was time, and I knew, as well as her parents did, that we were both ready.

My bedroom door creaked open and Nessie stepped out, wearing a dark purple bikini with crystal beading. "What do you think?" she asked, spinning a perfect pirouette. I ran my eyes down her again; the top fit perfectly, giving her some hot, if not small, cleavage. The dip between the cups looked as if it were made for her, showing off a little bit of her swells, while still appearing age appropriate. It was a halter with thick straps all the way around.

I let my eyes wander past the top, down her flat stomach, and to her bottoms. They had the same thick bands at the top that met at her sides and made a little knot there. It hugged her just right; she looked positively breathtaking. "Honey," I said, "You look…hot!" I grinned as surprise flashed to her eyes, and a blush settled on her pale cheeks, like a single rose petal placed on each.

"Let's go," I said, walking forward so I could reach for her hand. And with her small hand in mine, we left the house and darted down to the empty beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**So much for a one-shot! I just couldn't wait to post the first part, so I have officially decided to make this a coming-of-age story with actual chapters and stuff! YAAAY! I had like, instant publicity, so I'm gonna try to write really FAST AND MAKE THE SECOND CHAPTER BETTER!**

**I also want to point out a few things about my plans for this story… First of all, I'm pretty sure that most of this is gonna be in Jacob's point of view. Secondly, this particular story is gonna stay rated t for teen. Later on, when their relationship gets further, I will post a more detailed version of those particular chapters. That way, to those of you who are younger and don't exactly like to read stuff with a lot of sexual content, you will be able to read a more subtle version of this. The more mature version still won't be explicit, though. That's just not my writing style, sorry. It will be pretty hot, though. It just won't have them yelling out stuff like the "f" word. Because although I tend to cuss sometimes, I don't believe that that behavior was Stephenie Meyer's intention, and I want to show respect for the author and her characters. **

**If any of you have any ideas, suggestions, or requests, you're more than welcome to PM, email, or leave a review for me. Fair warning, I don't plan on making anything extremely out of character, but I am open to any and all suggestions. Thanks so much for your support! I really appreciate it!**

**Before I stop jabbering, let me remind you that there are no hard feelings if you have a problem with my writing. Tell me if there's something you want me to change or fix. I can't correct it unless I'm informed. I don't, however, want rude reviews. Please let me down gently… Love y'all even though I don't know y'all!**

**Still don't own it… doesn't mean I don't wish I did, though. ;)**

Jacob P.O.V.

This was the first day in the past week that it hadn't rained, so it seemed like forever since we had been swimming. Other than the stickiness of the mud on the beach, I could still tell that this was the perfect setting for the advancement of our relationship.

By now it was almost seven, so we could see the remnants of the cloudy sunset. The soft pinks and yellows made Renesmee's skin glow radiantly. She noticed me staring and smiled feebly at me. She opened her mouth with a thoughtful expression on her face, like she was worried about something. "What's wrong?" I ask. She sighs like she's about to say something really serious, then takes off running through the shallow water. "Catch me if you can!" she giggles. I rip my shirt off and start chasing after her. She's quite a distance in front of me, and she's slowly getting faster.

After about three minutes, we've made it about a mile and I'm right behind her. I leap on her and knock her down, putting my arms around her to catch her. We land and roll a couple of times, with me ending up on top of her. She giggles, a little sparkle showing up in her eyes. I beam down at her and tell myself that this is it. I press my lips against hers and she gasps. I realize my eyes are closed and open them to look at her face. Our lips are still touching, and moving slightly against each other. Her eyes are shut, and she pushes her face closer to mine. Small, warm hands creep around my neck, pulling me closer. I fill the gap between us, completely resting my body on hers, but bracing myself so I don't crush her. Our lips move in synchronization, desperate to receive more contact.

We finally break apart, gasping for air. I raise my eyebrows at her, and she blushes. It was then that I realized I had unconsciously put my hand on her bare stomach, and was tracing random patterns on the soft, delicate, and untouched skin there. She's still grasping my neck, closing any open space between us, except where my hand rests on her flat stomach. I can feel the heat between our two bare stomachs, it feels nice; _real _nice.

"Whoa," she whispers, still out of breath. I nod in agreement, not trusting my voice yet. We stare into each other's eyes a few minutes, catching our breath. "You okay?" I ask nervously. She hesitates, then nods. "Never better," Without realizing it, I let out the breath I'd been holding, relieved. I looked around, the sun had disappeared and the moon was hanging low over the glossy water. We'd been out hear for at least two hours, and it was time to get inside.

"Time to get you inside, Angel," I say. In a daze, she nods, not exactly registering the fact that we were going to have to release our grip on each other. "Uh, Nessie?" I say, "Let's head back to the house, so we can watch a movie or whatever."

"Okay," she whispers. I raise my brows at her and she blushes; "Oh," she says, coming back down to earth. She releases my neck and I can tell we both resent the release as soon as it's happened. I stand up reluctantly and reach down to take her hand. She pops up, and we head back towards the house…

On the way back, I pick my t-shirt up from where I had thrown it earlier. Renesmee has her arms wrapped around my waist, and we're so close that every step we take, our hips rub. My hands gripping her soft shoulder, and I've never felt so right before.

We finally reach the house, but the magic hasn't ended yet. As we step up onto the porch, Nessie stops. I turn around thinking something is wrong, and as I do, she throws her arms around my neck and presses her silken lips against my own, taking me by complete surprise. Against her lips, I whisper "love you". This kiss is shorter than our first, but it's still as indescribably beautiful. We break apart and she reaches for the rusty latch on the screen door.

When we walk into the house, I decide to leave the lights off. I love the sight of her creamy skin shining in the dark, and we can both see, anyway. she automatically heads to the couch, not caring that she's still in a bikini. I walk over and join her, not bothering to put a movie in. I doubt that either of us would pay attention to it, anyway. In just a couple of hours, both of our lives have completely changed, while still being mostly the same. Because while we both had our first real kisses today (come on, the only other girl I'd ever kissed was Bella), we had both known that this day would come.

I look over at her, asking Edward's all-time favorite question for Bella, "What are you thinking?" She reaches for my face and places her hand upon my cheek. My head fills with the image of my hand resting on her stomach, the feeling of our hips touching, the wonderful pressure of my body on hers, the warmth of our skin meshed together, and the whisper of "I love you" against her lips.

I put my arm around her shoulder, and pull her against me, so she's resting on my shoulder. "This is the absolute best day of my life," I whisper. She nods in whole agreement, not needing to say anything. Our hands are now laced together, and I can't help but beam. This was absolutely perfect.

A while later, Renesmee yawned. It was two thirty-four AM. "Honey, time to go to bed, okay?" She nodded hazily, and I stood up to scoop her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. I hadn't meant to keep her up this late, but I don't think she minded. I picked one of my clean t-shirts up off the couch while I cradled her in my other arm. I slipped it over her head, and it completely engulfed her small frame. With a little help, she managed to reach her arms through the huge short sleeves.

I carried her on down to my room and slipped inside, shutting the door behind me. Placing her on my twin-sized bed, I scooted her closer to the wall, and got in next to her. She was only half asleep, but I still went ahead and tucked her in. she wrapped herself into me and nested down into my broad chest. There was only one pillow, but we were close enough to share.

"Good night, beautiful," I say, kissing her forehead…

**A/N Yeah, I know that their relationship went kinda fast****in chapter two, but in the next few chapters, I'm gonna slow it down a bit…maybe. I really want to focus on how Renesmee feels about their relationship advances. I'm going to try to even add a conflict… I don't really know how, though. I mean, it's like they're perfect for each other. Any suggestions? Please let me know! It's probably not gonna come along for a few more chapters, anyway, so all's good! **

**Hey, I'm also posting a few more stories… you should check them out! I'm posting three about Edward and Bella (Twilight, obviously), one about Alice and Jasper (Twilight, duh), one about Max and Fang (Maximum Ride!), one about Harry and Ginny (Harry Potter), one about Ron and Hermione (Harry Potter), and one about Cabel and Janie (Wake and Fade Series!) My favorites are this one, the one-shot about Wake and Fade, and one about Edward and Bella. I'm about to post a story thingy with sneak peeks of a few of my upcoming stories! Tell me which ones you like best… so, check it out!**


End file.
